phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What do you think should be on the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack
What do you think should be on the Soundtrack The Phineas and Ferb (Soundtrack) will have 28 songs on it. I know Gitchee Gitchee Goo will be on the CD, but I hope that Little Brothers by Stacy Hirano would be on the CD. That is my Favorite sad song in the series. It is also sung by my top favorite character from the series What do you think should be on the CD? Knarrow02 18:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, besides Gitchee Gitchee Goo and both the standard and extended versions of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, I'm thinking it should have the following: :*Perry's theme song :*Go, Go, Phineas :*Backyard Beach :*He's a Bully :*E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. :*Busted :*My Goody Two-Shoes Brother :*You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart :*Quirky Worky Song :*Mother Nature Won :*Disco Miniature Golfing Queen :*My Undead Mummy :*Truck Drivin' Girl :*I Love You Mom :*A-G-L-E-T :*Little Brothers :*S'Winter :*Hemoglobin Highway :*Hail Doofania! :*Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space :*Don't Even Blink :*My Ride From Outer Space :*Let's Go Digital :*Pin-bowlin' :Or heck, maybe they'll take a cue from the House of Mouse soundtrack and some of the songs will be from episodes that haven't yet aired. But we'll just have to wait and see which of those songs do get to be on the album. --JeremyCreek 20:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Took the words out of my mouth, JeremyCreek. ;) The Flash {talk} 21:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I didn't know that House of Mouse had a soundtrack. Knarrow02 21:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) What about "Paper Pelican" or have you not seen that episode (De Plane! De Plane!)? Because that one ought to be in a soundtrack. And there are more Love Handle ones but I don't remember the titles... Hmm ,there's "Happy Evil Love Song"... and some other sad Doofenshmirtz song... can't remember the title at the moment... I know it was in "Thaddeus and Thor". But besides my opinions (which I had to really think about since you listed nearly all the really good ones) it's pretty darn good! What about S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)? —Zaggy1024 20:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright, here are some you missed: S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), Happy Evil Love Song, Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart, When We Didn't Get Along (Which Dan Povenmire said there was a longer version...somewhere on youtube), Fish Out of Water, History of Rock, Fabulous, Ain't Got Rhythm, Impress My Professor (I seriously love his whole performance, genius), F-Games, My Chariot, Queen of Mars, and Big Ginormous Airplane. Wow, I suggested 13... maybe that's too much but those are some that I like and I have noticed that a lot of other people like. -32oz 17:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Also, the song One Good Scare Ought to Do It! that was one of my favorites! -User:TodayisGonnaBeaGreatDay 20:02, 7 July 2009 I Hope Gimme a Grade by The Baljeatles and I'm Me by Vanessa would be on the soundtrack. Knarrow02 21:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I really hope they put Spa Day in.--Platypuslover11 14:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The soundtrack will contain songs from season 1 of the series. Knarrow02 14:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I wont lie, City of Love made me cry a little. It's because I completely understand how Isabella feels... 06:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What